Tanglewood Attacks
by LindsayMesser
Summary: Danny has a run in with his past but, will he lose what he loves most.D/L of course. Hope ya'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I just got bored so I wrote this and Lindsay is pregnant in this story. Thanks.

(Flashback )

Danny held Lindsay in his arms until the paramedics got to her and loaded her on to a gurney. Once in the ambulance and on the road Lindsay started to flat line and Danny just screamed "Montana, baby you can't leave me. We were going to have a baby and I need you to do that I don't think I could raise this baby on my own." He cried as the paramedic pumped at her bruised chest.

( End Flashback )

Danny and Lindsay were arriving at the newest scene. He held up the crime scene tape so Lindsay could walk under it before he walked under it himself. Lindsay walked to the body while Danny went to talk to the on

scene officer about what he found.

"So what do we have and do we have any ID?" He asked as he turned to look at Lindsay.

"Well, a couple teens were cutting through here and saw him, one whipped out a cell called 911. And no ID." The officer said pointing to a young teenaged boy and girl.

"Ok did they touch the body or any officers?"

"No said they knew he was dead so they called, and as far as I know no officer has touched him ."

"Ok thank you." Danny said as the officer nodded his head and left. Danny walked towards Lindsay and sat his kit down and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"So what do we have Linds?"

"Two gun shot wounds, one to the chest the other to the lower abdomen, both through and through." She answered with a little smirk on her face.

"Danny I saw you looking at my ass a second ago." She said and he blushed.

"I'm sorry." Danny said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"Its ok we're married but, not at work ok, and especially not when a guy is dead on the street." She said while putting a hand on his left cheek.

"At home then?" He asked with a little confidence in his voice.

"Yes, now get to work." Lindsay ordered then bent back down to the body. And Danny went in search of the bullets.

About 3 hours later everything was collected and ready for the lab, all that was left was for Sid to come get the body. An hour later Sid arrived got the body and headed for the ME's office and Danny and Lindsay headed to the lab with the evidence.

As soon as Danny and Lindsay arrived back at the lab they unloaded the evidence and went strait to processing it.

"Hey, Danny do you want to finish up here or do you want to see what Sid found?" Lindsay asked looking at her fiancé.

"No I'll finish here you go see what Sid's found." He said while walking over to a microscope with a piece of evidence in his hand.

"Ok I'll be right back." With that she left.

Lindsay entered the ME's office where Sid was finishing sowing up the vic up.

"Hey Sid what did you find?"

"Well his name is Victor Hansen, ex-con. The first bullet went strait through his heart and the other didn't hit any thing the first bullet was the one that killed him."

"Well if the first bullet killed him why did the killer shoot him in his stomach as well."

"Maybe to make sure he was dead."

"Maybe, thanks Sid."

"No problem Lindsay." Sid shouted as Lindsay left and headed back upstairs.

Lindsay walked back into were Danny was sitting with a strange look on his face.

"Danny what's wrong?"

Danny didn't answer.

"Danny?"

"Is it the case? Daniel Dominic Messer answer me!"

"Montana I can't be on this case."

"Why not?"

"Because I know the vic."

"How Danny?"

"His name is Victor Hansen…. he's a Tanglewood boy." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Danny everything is gonna be ok." She replied while walking up to him and hugging him.

"No Lindsay its not gonna be ok, their back and probably gonna come for me or you.. and I can't let them hurt my family."

"Danny maybe we should talk to Mac about it get us both a different case?" She suggested.

"Yeah because I finally got you to say 'yes' to marring me and you did, I just don't want to loose you or the rest of my family that's coming in 9 months."

"Danny I wanna ask you something?"

"Ok what?"

"Why did you get involved with the Tanglewood boys in the first place?"

"I don't know I was 18 and stupid. I figured nothing would go wrong with just one two nights out on the town with them and Louie was with them and I knew he wouldn't let them hurt me but, they did they killed Louie probably going to hurt you, the baby or me and I don't know what to do to stop them."

"Danny we'll catch them." Lindsay said walking up to Danny and hugging him.

"Yeah but, not before someone gets hurt or killed." He had tears rolling down his face as he said that.

"Danny, its gonna be ok alright."

She kissed his head then left for the break room.

A/N2: Ok cliffhanger. But more coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of Tanglewood Attacks. Hope ya like. You may have noticed I changed the chapters, I did it so it would make it more clear on what I'm trying to say in the story.

Lindsay entered Mac's office and sat down on the couch.

"Mac, I need to talk to you."

Mac looked at her and replied.

"I'm guessing it's about the case?"

"Yeah…. um the Tanglewood boys are in this." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh and your worried about Danny."

"Yes and he's worrying about me or the baby getting hurt."

"Well do you want me to switch you guys to different case?"

"Yeah that would be good." Lindsay said while walking up to Mac and hugged him.

"Lindsay I might put surveillance on the Tanglewood boys just to be safe."

"Ok thank you Mac."

"No problem Linds." He said hugging her before she left his office.

Lindsay walked back to her office and saw Danny with his head in his hands and tears rolling down his face. She walked up to him wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple.

"Danny, I talked to Mac and he's gonna put Stella and Hawkes on our case and us on their case."

"Ok."

"Danny you gotta tell me what is exactly is bugging you about this."

"Linds its complicated and a long story."

She pulled her desk chair out and sat down and crossed her legs elegantly.

"We have time." She said with a little smirk.

He just smiled and started the story.

A/N 2: Ok another cliff hanger but, I promise to post more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 3. I know I'm not good at writing but, its something that brings me up when I'm upset or just something is bugging me and I want to express it through a story. Anyway on with the fic.

'Danny began his story about what's bugging him.'

"What exactly is bugging me is… I don't wanna lose you or the baby… I mean I finally got you and I don't wanna lose you." Danny said while moving a little closer to Lindsay and putting a hand on her non existing bump.

"Danny how many times do I have to say this, we're not going to get hurt." Lindsay stated.

"I know but… I mean I already lost Louie to Tanglewood, I don't wanna lose the two most important people in the world to me to Tanglewood too." He had tears rolling down his face as he said this. Lindsay reached up and wiped the tears with her thumb.

"Danny we'll get these guys and they'll never hurt us, ok."

Danny nodded and said "Ok."

"Alright I'm gonna go to lunch you wanna come?"

"Yeah let's go." He said grabbing his jacket and putting a protective arm around her waist they left for the diner down the street.

….

The waitress walked up to Danny and Lindsay's table and asked "What can I get you both?" Danny looked down at the menu then placed his order.

"Um I'll take a cheeseburger and fries. Honey, what do you want?"

"Salad , no croutons and ranch dressing on the side."

"Anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

"I'll take a diet Pepsi. Lindsay?" Danny answered then asked Lindsay. "Water." The waitress nodded her head then went to get the order.

Danny looked at Lindsay on the other side of the booth. "Lindsay, is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong." She answered with a sigh. Danny got up at sat down on the other side where Lindsay was sitting. He put his hand on her barely visible baby bump. Lindsay smiled.

5 minutes later the waitress came back with their order.

Danny and Lindsay ate their lunch, paid the bill then left to get back to work.

There's the chapter hope you liked if you didn't its ok. PM me or Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who reviewed makes me want to continue with a smile.

Danny and Lindsay got back to the lab just as Hawkes was leaving in a hurry.

"Hey Hawks what the hurry?" Danny asked as Hawkes walked by him and Lindsay.

'Um... we got a DB in Staten Island and… it's another Tanglewood member." Hawkes said with a little worry in his voice.

"I'm coming with you." Danny said letting go of Lindsay's waist.

"Danny I don't know if that's a good idea." Hawkes protested.

"I'm coming with you Hawks!" Danny kissed Lindsay's cheek and her non-excitant bump then walked out with Hawkes.

Lindsay just smiled and walked to her shared office.

~Crime Scene~

Danny and Hawkes pulled up to the scene in the black department issued SUV. Danny went to the back and pulled out the kits then followed Hawkes.

Hawkes walked up to the officer on scene and asked him about the scene while Danny walked to the body and right away knew who the vic was. But, Danny still had to do protocol and search for ID and found one in his back right pocket it read:

Name: John Adamson

DOB: 10-31-72

Age: 37

Address: 106 E. 75th Street. Apt. 4B

Class: C

Danny couldn't believe Tanglewood Boys are being as Danny finished bagging the ID and evidence Hawkes walked over and helped Danny collect evidence so they could get back to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Hawkes arrived back at the lab. Hawkes went to the morgue while Danny went to process the evidence.

"Danny, here's the vic's clothes and the bullet from the vic do you want to do ballistics or should I?" Hawkes said holding up the bullet and clothes.

"Umm.. you take it. I'm going to finish the evidence I have here and the clothes. " Danny said taking the bag of clothes from Hawkes.

~!#$%^&*()

After an hour Danny was done with processing the clothes and other evidence and was carrying some DNA swabs to trace.

"Danny, I was looking for you." Lindsay said walking next to Danny.

"Hey, babe I was just taking some swabs to trace." Danny said showing her the Q-tips.

"Oh, I was heading out, my shifts over." Lindsay said smiling but, noticed Danny had a weird look on his face.

"Dan, is something wrong? Your acting weird."

"Umm.. babe, I just don't want to talk to anyone right now 'k, I just want to get this case solved." Danny said.

"You don't even want to talk to your wife.. the person who is carrying your child, over a guy that's from the gang you got involved in?" Lindsay asked tears brimming her eyes.

"Lindsay I just want to get this solved and I wasn't involved in them and you know that!" Danny screamed making lab techs stop and stare. Danny knew her hormones were crazy lately but, he still snapped at her.

"You know what? Be that way see if I care!" Lindsay screamed than ran off.

"Baby, don't do this, come back. I'm sorry!" He yelled after her. But she didn't listen she just kept running.

Danny sighed and went to the trace lab.

~!#$%^&*()

Lindsay was walking thru Central Park trying to clear her head. As she was walking she heard a branch brake. She turned around just in time to see a man cover her mouth with his hand and drag her towards a van...

Dun Dun Dun ... What do you think will happen? You'll have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

hey, ok so here's part 6 of Tanglewood Attacks. Special thanks to;Rogue903 for the idea.

Just so you know in the last chapter she was kidnapped when it was dark. :)

~!#$%^&*()

It had been 3 hours since the fight with Lindsay and Danny was getting worried. He tried to call her on her cell phone.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring... 'Hey you reached Lindsay Messer I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you.' Beep. "Babe, it's me, I'm sorry about earlier in the lab. I know I shouldn't' have snapped at you. Please Baby I need to know your ok. I love you. Call me, bye." Danny finished his message and hung the phone up.

'Please Montana be ok.' He said to himself.

Lindsay was being tied to a chair when her phone was ringing and the man took the Iphone out of her left pants pocket and looked at the screen and saw a picture of Danny on it. The man took the phone and took the battery out of it than put it in his pocket then left the room. After the door closed Lindsay began to cry.

'Danny please find me.' Lindsay thought to herself.  
-

The man got into the other room and grabbed the things he was going to need, and told his boys to follow him into the other room, then put the battery back into Lindsay's phone then, dialed Danny's number.

Danny was walking towards his apartment when his phone went off. "Finally she got my message." He said before answering the phone.

"Montana, I'm glad you got my message." He said happily.

"Well, actually she didn't get your message." The man snickered. Danny eminently knew who the man was on the other end of the phone.

" Where's my wife Sonny?"

" Whoa Messer chill. Let's say she's tied up at the moment." He laughed.

"Hey guys let's show Messer what's happening to his precious 'Montana'!" The Sonny yelled out to someone else.

Sonny put the phone on speaker then gave one of the other men a video camera to film the beating. He walked over to Lindsay and took the tape off her mouth and slapped her across the face and Lindsay let out a scream of pain. Then Sonny took a bat and hit Lindsay's legs and she screamed in pain again.

All Danny could do was listen in horror as he heard his wife scream out in pain.

So what do you think? Am I being to hard on Lindsay or am I being to soft on her? Let me know what you think. I really appreciate all of the reviews and PM's I've gotten telling me to continue the story and all the people that have believed that the story was a good idea. Thanks again. Luv Ya!

Lindsay1234


	7. Chapter 7

'All Danny could do was listen in horror'  
-

"Sonny leave her alone!" Danny yelled through the phone.

Sonny heard what Danny said and picked up the phone and said; "Oh, you want me to leave her alone? Let me think and see if I can do that... Nope can't!" Sonny slammed the phone shut then went back to Lindsay and hit her again with the bat again. "Alright guys, I think that's enough for now." He put the tape back onto Lindsay's mouth then they all left the room.  
-

The phone went dead and Danny said to himself; 'Shit, their beating my wife and I can't do anything to help her. Oh, god what if they make her miscarry, I don't think she can handle losing the baby, hell I don't think I can't handle losing the baby either.'

Danny tried to call Lindsay's phone back but, it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it!" Danny screamed out loud causing people to stop and stare at him. Tears started to come down his cheeks as he continued his walk to his apartment. He decided to call Mac and tell him about the phone call.  
-

Dun dun dun! What will happen in the phone call to Mac? Let me know how the story is going so far. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Taylor." Mac said as he answered the phone.

"MAC!" Danny screamed through the phone.

"Danny what's wrong?"

"It's Lindsay...We had a fight earlier and I...tried ...to call her.. and Sonny Sassone answered it... they started to...beat her...while I was on the...phone!" Danny sobbed through the phone.

"Ok, Danny listen to me, come to the lab and we'll put a recorder on your phone and try to track Lindsay's phone. Don't worry we'll find her."Mac said trying to calm Danny down.

"Ok.. Mac."

"Alright I'll see you when you get here." Then Mac hung the phone up.

Lindsay was sitting in the chair tied and gagged. She was crying her eyes out after what Sonny and the other men did to her.

"Oh, god.. please let the baby be ok. I can't bear the thought of losing it." Lindsay said to herself.

Just in the other room Sonny was taking the video tape and putting it into a big yellow envelope along with a letter then, writing 'Danny Messer: NYPD Crime Lab, 10649 23rd street New York, New York 59710 then sealed the envelope as he walked out of the room and out to the street to take the letter to the post office .

TO BE CONTINUED.

What's going to happen when Danny gets the letter? Stay tuned to find out. LOL I sound like a TV announcer. :) No that's not a real address.

Check out the polls on my profile!


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 3 hours since Danny had arrived at the lab after calling Mac and he was now asleep on a couch in the break room.

Mac had gotten a call that a package had came for Danny and, he knew Danny was asleep and need all he could get so he went to pick it up from down stairs. Mac read the front of the envelope and there was no return address but, he knew who it was from already. (The phone call)

As he walked past the break room and saw Danny sitting up with his head in his hands and it looked like tears were running down his face. Mac walked into the room and asked taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Danny; "Danny are you ok?"

Danny looked at Mac then back down at the floor. "How could you ask me a stupid question like that Mac! My pregnant wife was kidnapped, I heard her getting beaten, screaming out in pain and you wonder if I'm ok!" Danny yelled with tears in his eyes.

Mac understood why Danny was acting like this, if it had been Claire that was kidnapped and beaten he would be acting the same way. Especially if Claire was pregnant.

"Danny, I know you're upset but, you need to calm down and focus on helping us find her, not sitting around in the break room crying your eyes out grieving."

Danny looked up at Mac with anger and sadness.

"Mac, I'm sorry, I just… I just want them back here in my arms safe and sound, not in the hands of Tanglewood. I thought I had gotten rid of them when Sonny was arrested after he killed Louie but… I guess I was wrong. It seems every where I go Tanglewood follows. I just want my family to be safe from my passed Mac, I just want them back safe and sound!" Danny cried.

"I know you do Danny, we all want her back and safe. We're doing all we can right now."

That's when Mac remembered the package sitting on the table beside him.

"Danny this came for you and I went down and got it for you, open it and lets find out what it is." Mac said as he handed the envelope to Danny. Danny took it and ripped one of the ends off and pulled out a VHS with a note attached to it with a rubber band. Danny gave Mac a look that meant 'Do you think this is what I think it is?' They both got up and went into Mac's office and put the video tape into the VCR and pressed play.

What came on the screen was Lindsay tied to a chair with ropes, a piece of tape over her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. In the background were 2 men and Danny knew who they were. Then Sonny came into view then, went up to the camera and said; " Alright Danny hope you like our little video." Then he walked back over to Lindsay and took a bat from one of the other men and swung it into Lindsay's legs causing her to scream out in pain. Sonny took another swing and hit Lindsay on her arms getting another scream out of her. Then another man took a pocket knife out of his front pants pocket and slid it down Lindsay's left bicep, and she screamed out in pain as the blood came speeding out of the new cut. Danny couldn't take anymore of the video so he turned away and walked out of Mac's office.

Mac watched Danny walk to the elevator, push the down button and wait for the elevator to show up. Mac knew Danny was just going for some air to clear his head of what was on the video. Mac turned around and watched the rest of the video.

Danny walked out of the crime lab and down the street, his hands were in his pockets, his left thumb stroking his wedding ring. "I wish I wouldn't have had that stupid fight with her." Danny said to himself. He took the note that was on the VHS with him from the lab and put it in his pocket so he could read it in private. He took it out opened it and began to read it:

So what do you think the note will say? Let me know what you think, I love getting reviews and PM's!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile been busy with school and family but, I haven't forgot about this fic so here you go chapter 10. Its more like you being Danny and reading the note but any ways on with the letter. lol.

Hey Danny boy,

You like our little video that we made for you? Your wife was so kind enough to help us make it. I see why you love her, she's cute, funny, beautiful and sexy. I wish I could meet a girl just like her. Be able to come home to her every day, have beautiful kids with her and all the other things husbands do. But, ever since you and your crime lab buddies put me away in prison I haven't been able to meet a girl get married and start a family with but, now that I'm a convicted felon no girl will never want to marry me or have a family. And you. You go out find a girl to get married to and start a family with. Well now that's all going to change. In a couple of days you're going to receive a package and inside will be a surprise. I'm not going to tell you what's exactly in it. But, I will tell you this its something your not going to like. Talk to you later Messer.

Sonny TWB.

So what did you think of the letter let me know. And Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

After Danny finished reading the letter he was furious, he thought he had Tanglewood out of his life for good when Sonny went to jail but, apparently he was wrong. Now Sonny was back and had his pregnant wife hostage. Danny folded the letter back up, put it in his pocket and went back to the lab.

Mac was worried about Danny. He had left hours ago. Mac went to pick his office phone up when he heard a knocking on his door, he looked up and saw Danny standing outside of it. Mac motioned for Danny to come in.

"Mac, look I'm sorry for just storming out of there like that. It's just...I mean come on, if that was Claire on the video would you be able to stand looking at her getting beaten?"

"No, I wouldn't but, Danny you can't loose your cool. But, right now Lindsay needs your help."

"Alright, Mac. But, um.. I need to show you this. It's the letter that was with the tape." Danny said handing the letter over to Mac. Mac read the letter to himself then looked up at Danny.

"Danny you know taking this letter was a bad move right? You could've just jeopardized the case."

"I know Mac, but, I wasn't thinking my mind was focused on the video and Lindsay, the baby."

"Well, don't ever do it again."

"Ok."

"Why don't you go to your office and rest a little?"

"No, I promised my self the moment I found out lindsay was missing, that I wouldn't rest until I found my family, and I intend to keep that promise." Danny said then walked out the door.

Mac sighed and put the note on his desk then sat down in his chair.

–

Danny was sitting in the break room with a steaming cup of coffee in-front of him. He took his wallet out of his back pocket then, took out the wrinkled-up photo of Lindsay he always kept in his wallet. He just stared at the photo, He remembered the day I was taken, he was at his apartment when Lindsay came over to show him her new carmera.

Flashback

'Hey Danny, look what I got today.' Lindsay said as she held the camera to him.

'That's cool, but why did you buy a camera?'

'I bought it so I can take pictures of us and the team, things like that.'

'I see.'

'So, will you let me take a picture of you?'

'Of course you can.'

Lindsay held the camera to her eye and told Danny to pose.

'Ok, just stand there and smile. 1,2,3.' Then Lindsay snapped the photo then, held the camera out to Danny.

'Now you take a picture of me.'

'Ok, lean forward and put your hands on your knees and smile. Ready... 1,2,3'

Danny snapped the photo of Lindsay.

He smiled then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Stella standing behind him.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll find her."

"I know we will, it's just.. why would they take her and not me. I'm the one they want, not Lindsay.'

"Maybe they're getting back at you by going through Lindsay?"

"I don't know, but when I get my hands on Sonny, I'm going to kill him."

"Danny don't say things like that. I know your angry but... just don't say stuff like that."

Stella hugged Danny then left the room.

As soon as she was gone he turned his focus back to the photo.


	12. Chapter 12

After hours of being passed out Lindsay finally woke up. She looked around and noticed no one in the room. She let out a sigh of relief. After hours of Sonny and the other Tanglewood boys beating her she finally got some time alone.

'God, please let Danny find us.' Lindsay prayed to herself.

Just then the big metal door began to open and in came Sonny.

"Well, well,well. Look who's finally decided to wake up." he smiled.

He reached his hand up to her mouth and grabbed the edge of the tape and pulled it off.

"Oww." Lindsay exclaimed .

"Now that's just half the pain that's coming for you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's very simple really. Your has been husband locked me away, went out found you had a family with you and me, I was sitting in prison!" He said and slapped Lindsay on the face.

Lindsay started to cry.

"You had better save those tears for when Danny gets here because we're going to have fun but, first I have a present to send to him." Sonny took her left hand and took her wedding ring off of her finger put it into a bag.

"Now Montana, be a good girl." Sonny said and walked out of the room.

Well here's a new chapter. Review and I'll update soon!


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING! This chapter is a little graphic so if you don't like stuff like that turn away.

Sonny walked into the room just as some men pushed a woman into the room.

"Thanks boys you can go now." Sonny said as the men turned and left.

The young woman looked up at Sonny with tear filled eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

Sonny didn't answer her just stared at her for a few moments then started to speak.

"You see your going to help me. You look exactly like someone I know."

"So how does that help you?"

"Oh, its going to help me a lot."

Sonny smiled pulled out his gun and pointed it at the girl and pulled the trigger. Then walked over to the girl and put Lindsay's wedding ring on her finger and put the same outfit that Lindsay had on her.

"Hey boys!" He yelled and the men walked back in.

"Take her and dump her somewhere, then, call the NYPD and report it. Don't say names just say you found a body and tell the address and a VERY LITTLE description then hang up and get the hell out of there!" He told them.

They nodded and did as they were told.

"MAC!" Flack yelled as he ran up to Mac.

"What's going on Flack?"

"Dispatch just got a call reporting a body. Female, 5'3, brown hair wearing the same clothes as Lindsay was when she went missing."

"Does Danny know?"

"No."

"If he finds out he's going to go ballistic."

Just as Mac finished talking Danny came walking up.

"Hey what's going on guys?" He asked.

"Danny, dispatch just got a call from a anonymous tipster saying they found a body that matches the description of Lindsay." Mac explained.

"Oh god, no,no. God no. Please Mac tell me your joking."

"I wish I could Danny. I want you to stay here while we go see the crime scene."

"WHAT! My wife is probably dead and you want me to stay here! No fuck no! My wife needs me. I'm going."

"Fine but, your going to have to stay in the car."

"fine lets go."

They went to parking garage and got in the car and headed to the crime scene.


	14. Chapter 14

When They got to the scene Mac got out of the car and turned to Danny.

"Stay in the car. Do not get out."

Mac walked down the ditch with Flack right behind him. They stood in front of the body that was lying face down on the ground.

"Are you ready?" Flack asked Mac.

"Not really but, let's do it" Just as they were going to flip the body Danny came running down the ditch.

"Oh, God! Mac is it her?" Flack ran up to him pushing him back from getting to the body.

"Danny I told you to stay in the car." Mac told him.

"Mac, I couldn't just sit in a car while my wife could be lying down here dead."

"Just step back. I don't want you to get involved."

Mac turned and lent down to the body and grabbed the shoulders on the woman and flipped her and brushed the hair out of the woman's face and let a sigh of relief.

"Mac... is it her? Is it my Lindsay?" Danny asked.

"Thankfully no. Its not her."

"Are you saying these guys killed a girl that looked like Lindsay to through us off?" Flack asked.

"Yep." Mac replied.

They got the evidence and body and headed back to the lab where they Id'ed the girl as Abigail Baxter. A 28 year old med student at NYU.

'The NYPD believe that the men involved in the kidnapping of a female officer are they ones that kidnapped and killed Abigail Baxter. The 28 year old's body was found this morning and was believed to be the officer. If you have any information please call the NYPD.' The news reporter said.

Sonny was in the room with Lindsay watching the news and cussed out loud.

"Damn it." he said and walked out of the room.

After they went through the evidence Adam found some hairs and dust like substance on the clothes.

And found the only location in the whole city that has the dust.

He ran to find Danny, Mac and the rest of the team to get ready to get Lindsay back.

Well here is chapter 14 I'll update ASAIC. BYE :)


	15. Update! Updated!

Ok so I dont know if I'm going to update this story anymore. It just seems that everyone isint interested in it anymore. If you are let me know if your not let me know I dont want to update it and noone read it and not like it. And I dont want to not update it if your looking forward to a new chapter. Please let me know. Review or PM me and let me know.

I have decited to take a hiatus from this story. As soon as I get ideas or feel like writing I'll post it. Thanks for reding and supporting me and the story.

~Love,  
Lindsay1234


	16. Chapter 15

I thought of this chapter hope you like it!

`~~...

"Danny! Mac!" Adam said running towards them.

Mac turned. "Adam? What's up?"

"I found some trace of a dust like substance and I narrowed it down to the one place in the city that has it." He said showing Mac and Danny the Ipad the had the address on it.

"Great job Adam."

"I'm going to get my vest out of my locker." Danny said running as fast as he could to the locker room grabed his vest then ran to the parking garage where Mac anf Flack were waiting.

They raced to the address.

'Hold on Linds, I'm coming baby just hold on.' Danny thought to him self.

~~.```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They pulled up as well as 20 other patrol cars.

They raced in guns aimed and ready.

"Remember there is a pregnant officer inside." Mac yelled to them as they went in.

Once they got in they where immediately met by Sonny and Lindsay tied to a chair blind fold on her eyes and duct tape on her mouth, hands and feet both bound.

"Well you finally figured it out. Took you long enough., 5 days ain't bad." Sonny snikered.

"Sonny, just let her go. Its me you really want." Danny told him.

"Its not that simple." Sonny said.

"Before we do anything take the blindfold off." Mac said.

"I guess I could do that." Sonny said still pointing his gun at them while taking Lindsay's blindfold off.

Danny watched as Lindsay opened her eyes and saw Danny standing there. He could see the tears that were forming in her eyes. All he wanted to do was go to her untie her and take her home.

"Ok there it's off now you have to do as I say. Every one except Messer and Taylor. Do it or I'll kill her now and not later!"

"Every one leave. Now!" Mac yelled and they all left.

Once they were gone Sonny started to move around Lindsay staring at Danny and Mac.

"So Danny, when did you get married? Never got an invite."

"For one, it's none of your business. Two I don't invite people that kill my brother and others." Danny said back.

"Lets not get an attitude, Daniel." Sonny said

"Ok, I'm sorry. Now let Lindsay go and you can do what you want with me."

"I'll let her go eventually but, it won't be by walking out."

Ok so that's all I have I'll post more as I get the ideas.

Thanks

~Lindsay1234


End file.
